


Mary's Eyes

by Miss_Eliza_Sparrow



Category: The Secret Garden - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, lily's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow/pseuds/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow
Summary: Song fic. After Mary's death, Colin and Dickon reflect on how much Mary's daughter Lily looks like her. Musical based.





	Mary's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Musical based.
> 
> After listening to the song, "Lily's Eyes" for the millionth time, I was inspired to write this.
> 
> Background: Dickon and Mary got married. Colin loved Mary too and was jealous of his friend. But he got over it when Lily (Mary and Dickon's daughter) was born. Mary died from pneumonia when Lily was three. After that Dickon and Colin had some business they had to attend to. They spent years traveling. The two only got to go home a few times. Archibald mostly raised Lily. This takes place when Lily is six, almost seven.
> 
> Neville= Colin
> 
> Archibald= Dickon
> 
> I don't own The Secret Garden of any of it's lyrics.

Mary's Eyes

Lily could not hold still. How could she? Her father was finally coming home for good. All day, Uncle Archie had been telling her to have patience. But Lily was not patient. She had never been patient. Earlier Lily had begged her uncle to let her go outside so she could meet Dickon. But Archibald pointed out that it had been raining all day and said that Lily would catch her death. So inside Lily stayed.

"When Daddy comes home, I'll give him the biggest hug ever!" Lily was telling her uncle. "He'll be so happy to see me!"

Archibald chuckled. "I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you, too, Lily."

Dickon and Colin weren't home by the time Lily had gone to bed. After a few stories and lullabies sung, Lily still wasn't satisfied. She refused to go to bed. Martha tried bribing her at one point. But Lily had proved to be very stubborn like her Uncle Colin.

"Alright, Lily." Archibald sighed. "One more story. Then you will go to sleep."

"If you tell me the one about the dragon," Lily replied.

Why was she so like her mother?

"Fine. You know that the dragon has kidnapped the fair maiden. He breathed fire at us knights," Archibald said.

"What was the dragon's name?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, child. What do you think it was?" Archibald replied.

Lily tapped her finger in her chin, thinking. Archibald smiled at her. How he yerned to have seen Colin at this age. So thoughtful and sweet. At least he could see his niece's daughters at this bright age.

"Flame of the Fire," Lily decided, "But you can call him Flamy."

"Very good, Lily." Archibald nodded. "I said someone must save this sweet raven-haired maiden. Though surely the cost will be steep. So we lads all drew lots. Our insides tied in knots. And I won, and the rest went to sleep."

"They weren't very nice," interrupted Lily.

"No. They weren't," Archibald agreed, "So, I picked up my staff. And I followed the trail of his smoke. To the mouth of the cave. And I bid him come out. Yea, forsooth, I did shout. Ye fool dragon be gone or behave!"

The sound of screaming was heard from downstairs. Lily ran to Archibald. Archibald took her into his lap.

Martha sprinted into Lily's room. Her cheeks were pink and she was panting. A wide grin was on her face.

"They're home! They're home at last! Dickon and Colin are home!" Martha shouted.

Lily took off with Martha. Downstairs Dickon was resting on a chair. Colin was standing at the table, eating a buttered peace of bread. Lily ran into Dickon's arms. Dickon squeezed her back, giving her plenty of kisses too.

"Now let me look at you, you naughty girl," Dickon said, with a huge smile.

She hopped down. Colin and Dickon looked at how big Lily had grown. They both stopped at her eyes.

The large hazel eyes looked curiously up at Dickon and Colin.

"Alright bedtime now, Lilypie," Dickon told her.

"But Daddy," she whined, with her bottom lip shaking.

"I've got a present for you in the morning," Dickon promised.

Lily's eyes out up. "Okay! Goodnight Daddy! Goodnight Uncle Colin!"

She ran off to her room.

Dickon leaned back into his chair. The storm had stopped.

"Strangely quiet but now the storm simply rests to strike again," Colin said, "Standing, waiting, I think of her. I think of her."

"Strange, this Lily, she leaves the room. Yet remains, she lingers on. Something stirs me to think of her. I think of her," Dickon sang.

From death she casts her spell  
All night we hear her sighs  
And now a girl has come  
Who has her eyes

She has her eyes

The girl has Mary's hazel eyes  
Those eyes that saw him happy long ago  
Those eyes that gave him life  
And hope he'd never known  
How can he see the girl

And miss those hazel eyes?

Colin

She has her eyes  
The girl has Mary's hazel eyes  
Those eyes that closed and left me all alone  
Those eyes I feel will never ever let me go!  
How can I see this girl who has her hazel eyes?

In Mary's eyes a castle

This house seemed to be  
And I, the bravest knight, became  
My lady fair was she

Dickon

She has her eyes  
She has my Mary's hazel eyes  
Those eyes that loved my best friend-never me  
Those eyes that never saw me  
Never knew I longed  
To hold her close  
To live at last in Mary's Eyes!

Colin

Imagine me, a lover!

Dickon

I longed for the day  
She'd turn and see me standing there

Colin

Would God had let her stay!

She has her eyes!

Together

She has Mary's hazel eyes!

Colin

She has my Mary's eyes!

Those eyes that was me happy

Long ago!

Dickon

Those eyes I first loved so!

Colin

How can I now forgot

Together

That once I dared to be in love

Dickon

That I was dared to be...

Colin

To be alive and whole alive and whole  
In Mary's eyes,

Together

In Mary's eyes!

**Author's Note:**

> That took me a long time to write! I'm pretty proud of it.
> 
> I like reviews.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
